marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jiskran
Welcome Hi, welcome to Married with Children Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Steve Rhoades page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Terran Officer (Talk) 06:43, 16 July 2012 Categories Hey, first of all, thanks for contributing to the wiki, you seem to know your Bundy facts. I wanted to let you know about what I was doing with categories, for characters "People" is the base category, not "characters", which is why those were removed. I've been avoiding "...characters" named categories to try and make the category names look a bit more... well, in character with the series. Thanks again for your contributions. --16:05, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Category Ideas Considering that we seem to have some differing ideas on how things should be categorized, I figured I should ask, what do you think of "Al's Friends" as a category? It may, or may not really be needed, but at the same time, certainly contrasts yet fits with the "Al's Enemies" category. Also, occupational based categories, such as "Shoe Salesmen" and the like. --Terran Officer (talk) 15:52, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 02:39, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Where to go and how to get copyright permission to use quotes from the show? Being a huge fan, I want to embark on a project (for profit) regarding the married with children tv show which will require the extensive use of quotes from the show (text, not pics or video. Though i MIGHT go with pics too). I noticed that on this site you have pics from the show with the disclaimer that you have copyright permission to use those pics. I am fully aware of the fact that I will need copyright permission for all the quotes I need, but I am stymied as to specifically where to go and how to get that permission. Dont know who or what to contact. Or where this person/company is, much less their contact info, in order to ask for copyright permission. Been searching the internet endlessly for this info (including the Sony Pictures Entertainment website) and I'm coming up empty. Since you got copyright permission to use their pics, I wonder if you could tell me where and how you got copyright permission and what they required from you in order to get that permission (fees, contracts, etc) so that I could be prepared for their requirements? Bmovies (talk) 16:00, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your welcome message, I loved Peg's fashion sense! I will create an account here. It's a superb series! ( 16:17, September 21, 2015 (UTC))